The present invention relates to a display unit with touch panel used in terminal devices of installation type or portable type.
In recent years, terminal devices have become widely used in various business worlds. For example, ATMs (Automatic Tellers Machines) are installed in banks, and ticket selling machines and map guide machines are installed at railroad stations. Thus, a part of business to be conducted in banks and at railroad stations can be executed. In stores such as fast-food stores as well, terminal devices are used for commodity order processing in some cases (as described in, for example, JP-A-5-216587). In addition, terminal devices that receive delivered contents by using a communication network such as the Internet, and terminal devices for web perusal (browsing) are also implemented or proposed.
In such a terminal device, a display unit is provided. Various works as described above can be effected by operating an input unit such as a keyboard while watching information such as a message displayed on a display screen. A display unit with touch panel is becoming used. In the display unit with touch panel, its display screen is provided with a function of serving as input means, and various works are executed by effecting screen operations in accordance with messages and menus displayed on the display screen.
In such a display unit with touch panel, operation is conducted by directly touching the display screen with a fingertip. Therefore, excellent operation performance, such as facilitated operation and reduced operation mistakes, can be implemented. In an operation section such as a keyboard as well, the number of operation buttons can be reduced. Therefore, the terminal device itself can be reduced in size, and its installation area can also be made small. This results in a merit that the degree of freedom in installation place in a store, bank, station, or other places becomes higher.
In the conventional display unit with touch panel, an image of the input means including touch operation members, such as operation buttons (touch buttons), is displayed on the display screen. The input means is recognized visually by a customer or user. Under this recognition, the customer or user touches a place on the input means desired to be operated. Therefore, the following problems occur.
First, the touch operation area of the touch operation members for the user to effect touch operation is displayed on the display screen. Therefore, the touch operation area is on the same plane as portions other than the touch operation area are. Unlike the operation unit such as a keyboard, feeling obtained by touching the touch operation area is the same as feeling obtained by touching the portions other than the touch operation area are. Even if the position touched by the fingertip deviates from the desired touch operation area, there may be some instances where the user does not become aware of that.
Especially when displaying some operation buttons together with a guide message as the touch members, there are instances where the operation buttons are displayed in various places on the display screen. When operating operation buttons thus displayed, there may be some instances where the touch position of the fingertip deviates from the display position of a desired operation button. Even if such deviation is slight, the operation button is considered to have not been touched, and the button does not function. However, the user thinks that he or she has touched the operation button, and there are some instances where the user does not become aware that he or she has not touched the operation button. As a result, operation of touching the same operation button again is needed. Therefore, the user needs to recognize that he or she has not touched the operation button. However, this results in a problem that this recognition needs some time.
There are also some cases where a large number of operation buttons are displayed on the display screen so as to be adjacent to each other. In such a case, each operation button is displayed so as to be comparatively small. Even if the touch position of the fingertip deviates from a display position of a desired operation button slightly, therefore, the fingertip might touch an adjacent operation button. The conventional display unit with touch panel is configured so as to immediately function when a displayed touch button is touched. If the touch position deviates and the fingertip touches an adjacent operation button, therefore, the adjacent operation button functions. This results in a problem that it is necessary to stop the function and conduct operation again.